Technology has revolutionized our lives by simplifying many tasks for us. Moreover, with miniaturization, we take computers wherever we go in the form of notebook computers, personal digital assistants, and other techno gadgets. With these devices, we can take personal or business information with us to almost any location for access at our convenience.
This technological revolution has produced an information age in which all types and volumes of information are widely available. Accordingly, most of us expect that all business and/or personal information should be available to them anywhere and at anytime. Network communications, such as the internet and World Wide Web, facilitate this seemingly limitless ability to deliver and obtain information.
Nevertheless, computer users still sometimes find themselves in places without their desktop or notebook computer, or without their personal digital assistant. Unfortunately, this situation might arise when the computer user has extra time on their hands, such as waiting at an airport or a retail shopping center. When properly equipped, people can use this otherwise lost time for making telephone calls, checking email, other communication tasks, or computing tasks. However, without a mobile phone or notebook computer, this time is wasted.
Some public venues such as airports provide business suites with telephones and even capability for internet communications including email. Nevertheless, these services tend to be quite limited. Moreover, all of these arrangements create issues of access and control regarding who is using these devices, how the services are paid for, and how to protect the devices from unauthorized use. Accordingly, many computer users still yearn for complete freedom to compute and electronically communicate in public settings, such as an airport, just as they would at home or at work.